<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Wanted by LunaticPandora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517325">Help Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticPandora/pseuds/LunaticPandora'>LunaticPandora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticPandora/pseuds/LunaticPandora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of an innocent unnamed woman who has the misfortune to get a crush on the night guard at her new job. *this is not cannon in any major way at all. I know William Afton is a child murdering asshole, I just enjoy writing smutty stories about absolute bastard characters.*</p><p>Disclaimer, I do 95% of my writing from my phone, so please excuse any typos. I try to catch them but some slip through the cracks...</p><p>***also*** I put the rape/noc-con tag as kind of a trigger warning because it's gonna get graphic and rough but it's not gonna be real bad until the very last chapter, which is in the works currently. </p><p>***also*** I'm also thinking of taking requests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She blew out a deep sigh, tracing her finger absently across the desk. She'd stopped paying attention to the video playing on the old, fuzzy screen in front of her a while ago, and was letting her vision focus and unfocus on the poorly-yet-lovingly colored pictures taped up on the wall. </p>
<p>          The voice on the tape droned on, something about dress codes and uniform violations. With a groan, she let her head slide off of her other hand, the one she had propped up as a headrest, and let it bang onto the table. </p>
<p>          "Boring, isn't it?" The voice from behind her was so unexpected that it caused her to jump and spin round to face the door. There, leaning on the door jam, was a tall pale man wearing a uniform and a somewhat disconcerting grin. </p>
<p>          "Wh-what?" she stammered, before regaining a bit of her composure. He chuckled and poked his thumb at the old tube TV in front of you. </p>
<p>          "The orientation video. All the newbies have to watch it." She nodded, and as her heart rate was slowing back down to normal, she even managed a dry laugh herself as she turned back to the TV.  </p>
<p>          "Yeah," she replied. "I think I'd be more interested in a professional shoe-tying competition than this drivel." Immediately regretted her words, however. Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid... But before she could berate herself further the man actually laughed. </p>
<p>          "Professional shoe-tying? Now that's one I haven't heard before. So, are you about done?" at her look of confusion, the man went on. "You don't have to finish it. No one ever does. Besides, everyone else has gone, you might as well go too."</p>
<p>          "Oh! Yeah I know, I thought I was the only one here," she replied. "They gave me the key to lock up when I was done with the video. I don't mind finishing it, it's bound to be over soon, right?" </p>
<p>          "Yeah uh, it's just that, well you're sort of at my desk. And I gotta get to work... soooo..." The cocky sideways grin never left his face, but it certainly didn't reach his eyes. The longer she looked at his eyes the more she felt... something. Was it intrigue? Was it discomfort? Then she realized she didn't know how he made her feel because his eyes were completely unreadable. Wait, I'm at his desk? With his words finally sinking in her gaze drifted down his vest to the security badge. </p>
<p>          "Oh! You're the night security! Right! I  thought you didn't come until later, what time is it? Never mind I'll get out of your hair, I'm so sorry..." she jumped up and gathered her coat, purse, and new uniform and made to head out but for just a moment, the man stayed in the doorway before letting her pass. He looked her up and down, never dropping that smirk. An electric jolt ran down her spine, she still couldn't read the expression on his face.</p>
<p>         "Hey, don't worry about it." He glanced up at the company schedule on the wall, where her name and hours had been scribbled at the bottom, and then back to her, finally stepping back to let her pass. "Looks like you're the new closer. See you tomorrow night."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Second Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rather unfortunate birthday cake accident creates new tension</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her second shift was not the ease-into-it sort of tutorial day she was expecting. Her trainer called in sick, the restaurant was packed and short staffed, and right at the end of the day the employee she'd been stuck shadowing took off on their break and didn't come back. </p>
<p>          And to top off the whole fiasco, right at the very end of her shift, after Fazbear's Pizza closed, it was discovered that some kid had smeared birthday cake all over the parts of Chicka the Chicken that he could reach. And of course, being the bottom of the employee ladder, she was volun-told to clean the mess.</p>
<p>          So once again, she found herself in a half lit diner, after hours, alone. And scrubbing bright blue frosting off of a robot chicken's ass turned out to be a more labor intensive chore than she'd first imagined. So much so that she'd completely lost track of time and had let her mind wander from the task at hand until a sudden clang of the back exit door caused her soul to momentarily leave her body. </p>
<p>          Maybe it was the long hour of silence that had just been shattered, or maybe it was that she was 100% sure that there had been no one else in the building with her. Maybe it was because her mind was playing tricks on her. Whatever the reason, suddenly the animatronics looked a great deal more sinister than they had before. Motionless, eerily silent. It was almost as if,  despite their perfect stillness, tension was slowly building in the air around her, like a jungle cat preparing to spring. "It's  just you and me, right guys?" She asked quietly of the animatronics, fully not expecting an answer.</p>
<p>          She pulled a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to slow her pulse which was pounding in her ears. Was that... footsteps? No, silence. She stood for a moment,  trying to reason with herself that she was an adult and that she was just being silly. Turning back towards the animatronics, she forced herself to chuckle quietly. But even before the sound faded from her lips, a loose hinge caused Chicka's mouth to suddenly fall open with a horrendous clang.</p>
<p>          All bravado thrown to the wind, she let out a scream and turned to run down the dark hall towards the exit. And instead ran directly into a shadowy figure. "Fuck!" she cried as she flailed her arms desperately.</p>
<p>          "Whoa, hey..." the familiar voice said, catching her wrists. She stopped for a moment, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw a familiar purple shirt and vest. "It's alright, take it easy..." </p>
<p>          "Oh..." she breathed, looking up into those perplexing eyes. The Night Guard. For just a moment, those eyes seemed to bore into hers, twinkling with more emotion than she'd thought them capable of. Flashing thoughts through her mind included things like why does he look so excited, can't he see how scared I was? Is he going to laugh at me? Why didn't he say something when he came in? She went to pull away from his grasp, but like last night in the doorway, he didn't budge right away. She could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile formed at the corners of his lips before all traces of it, and the glint in his eyes, disappeared. He let go.</p>
<p>         "What's the matter with you? You look like you've seen a monster." He said.</p>
<p>          "I uh, just got a little spooked I guess. Chicka moved a bit and it frightened me." She rubbed her arms with embarrassment, realizing just now that she was in her undershit. She'd gotten too warm earlier and taken off her uniform shirt. It looked like the Night Guard had noticed as well, for his eyes were once again roving up and down. She felt that same tingle of electricity shoot down her spine, how he reminded her of a reptile eyeing it's next meal. And yet... she couldn't help feeling a little excited. </p>
<p>          What? Oh no please tell me I'm not crushing on this guy, he's a total weirdo... she felt her cheeks growing hot, embarrassment rising even more as she looked back at him. He appeared to be contemplating, lost in thought. She took in the delicate yet well defined curves of his jaw, the way his dark hair fell across his brow to the side, the almost primal way he eyed her. Fuck, I want to touch him. she thought. Suddenly came the urge to break the the silence, and it meshed with her urge to reach out to him. So, naturally, she shoved him backwards.</p>
<p>           "Don't you scare me like that!!!" She blustered, cracking a smile.</p>
<p>          He smiled back, a bit forced, with just the corner of his mouth. "Why not? You're kinda cute when you're scared." His smile deepened a bit as her mouth fell open and her blush deepened as she tried to think of what to say next.</p>
<p>          "Well... wha... why didn't didn't you say something when you came in??" She managed.</p>
<p>          "Didn't know you were still here." he shrugged. "Why are you? It's past 11. Resteraunt closed way over an hour ago." </p>
<p>          "oh Jeez. Okay so some kid absolutely *covered* Chicka with birthday cake. Like, crammed that shit up in every Crack the little bastard could reach."</p>
<p>          "Let me guess. Newbie got clean up duty?" He asked. She nodded grumpily and he made to walk past her. "Well, let's see the damage." He hopped up on stage and walked around Chicka, inspecting her work. He grunted when he saw Chicka's dangling beak, muttering something about "every damn night."</p>
<p>          He reached down to help her up, and stood behind her. "Here, I'll show you how to fix it. First, you reach inside Chicka's beak." His eyes started to sparkle again as he noticed the blood drain from her face. "There's a button in the back. Press it to release the jaw all the way. Then you just have to click it back into place. Go on, try it."</p>
<p>          "You want me... to reach in there?" she asked, incredulous. </p>
<p>          "Why not? It's not Chicka's bite you have to be afraid of." He'd stepped closer, his words sent another jolt down her spine,  and she reached up, but hesitated. It really was monstrous, how little kids weren't terrified of the lot of them was beyond her. He watched her hesitate and then seemingly losing patience, he grabbed her hand with his and shoved them both into Chicka's beak. </p>
<p>          She flinched, but relaxed as the night guards fingers slid up behind hers and guided her finger to the button. "There it is. Now, press." His voice was quiet in her ear, and she couldn't suppress an involuntary shiver. Gently she pressed the button and the jaw released. The guard had reached around her from the other side with his free hand to grab the bottom of the jaw before it fell. With his arms on either side of her and his chest practically flush against her back, she knew she couldn't keep her blush away, or her breathing normal. "Guide it back into place..." he said. She bit her lip, he was awfully close... The jaw was heavy, but with his hands on hers, it clicked easily back into place. "Good." he said. </p>
<p>          His heat against her back was almost too much for her to bear, and even though the animatronic was fixed, he remained behind her, his hands over hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. Suddenly, his grip tightened on her, and he made a loud, low growl and spun her around to face him. She squeaked in surprise and looked up at him with huge eyes,  but he merely smiled and stepped away. </p>
<p>          "See? You're cute when you're scared." She leaned up against Chicka to catch her breath as he smiled at her, seemingly quite proud of himself. "Why don't you go ahead and head home for the night? I'll finish up for you. Not much left, and I've got all night with nothing better to do..." he trailed off, waiting. </p>
<p>          "Yeah... i probably should... go..." she stammered, slipping past him off the edge of the stage and heading to the back room to get her stuff. She was a little disappointed, it had been a while since she'd felt so... alive. </p>
<p>          As she turned to leave, purse amd coat in hand, she ran into him yet again. How is he so damn quiet?! "Sorry!" She muttered in surprise. "I didn't realize you were right there... again."</p>
<p>         He chuckled and held out his hand. Her work shirt. "You left this onstage." Blushing yet again, she snatched it up from him. "Probably don't want to leave clothing laying around, we don't want management thinking we're up to something, now do we?" He raised a cocky eyebrow at her, and she pursed her lips in frustration. </p>
<p>         Its not fair, how does this complete enigma of a person manage to just completely flatline my brain? He thinks he can just act all smooth and shit, like he knows everything. Cocky bastard...  "What's your name?" She blurted.</p>
<p>          He blinked at her for a moment, as if deciding where or not to respond. "William." And with that,  he was gone from the doorway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Third Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things heat up in the kitchen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't stop thinking about the night guard all throughout her shift the next day. His hands over hers, his eyes roving over her. She couldn't get over that he was the first person to really look at her in a long time. Actually... almost like he saw too much of her. Those eyes. That smirk. She sighed.</p><p>          'Hey! Space cadet!" A harsh voice disrupted her train of thought and snapped her back to reality; screaming children, stale pizza, and a seemingly endless to-do list. "If you're done taking your nap, airhead, table 6 needs their pizza and then the bathrooms need mopped again!" She sighed again, and started to head to the kitchen to find table 6's order.</p><p>         It astounded her, how different a place this was during the day. Bright flashing lights and sticky floors, screaming entitled brats and even worse parents. And the bizarre lingering smell of onions that just wouldn't come out no matter how close you'd actually been to onions.</p><p>         But after close, after all the kids were gone and the employees had left, it almost transformed. Cold, still, erie. Dark, with the promise of a security guard waiting just around the corner...</p><p>          "Did you hear me? Mop, now! " she jumped again as the manager barked at her, thrusting a dirty mop into her hands. The manager was in a particularly horrible mood, as a scheduling error had dismissed most of the other coworkers early, leaving the two of them to finish off the day scrambling around helping tables. It was a nightmare, and now they were down to their last table, she was left to clean the entire restaurant. </p><p>            She had tried to protest, tried to get someone else to stay and help her, but no one wanted to. And the shift manager was furious that someone had sabotaged his precious schedule, but it was too late to do anything about it. So as it happened, once again, it was past eleven as she was finally finishing up. She was tired, and sore, but part of her was hopeful too.</p><p>          She sank into the chair in the office for a quick break. It's already so late, what's the harm in staying a few extra minutes to say hi to William? And right on schedule, on the security camera she saw William walking down the hallway toward the office. A mischievous thought passed through her mind. He's always trying to scare me, maybe I aught to return the favor. She looked around and found a button on the wall that controlled the door. Perfect. She watched until he was almost to the door, then shut it as he arrived. There was a single bang on the door, followed by a muffled voice.</p><p>          "Ha-ha, very funny." His face appeared in the window next to the door. "Let me in." He mouthed, looking only slightly amused. She bit her lip, and shook her head  slightly. His brow furrowed, and he smiled that dangerous half smile. "Let. Me. In." he mouthed again. His eyes were different, glinting in the low lighting. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. Slowly, she reached for the button as he watched her. She paused with her finger on it, rising a glance back up to him. He ran his tongue along the bottom of his teeth, his fingers curling against the bottom of the window. His eyebrow shot up, as if to say "I'm waiting." She pressed the button, but neither of them moved until the door had opened completely. It was almost a stare down, to see who would blink first. </p><p>          "You're in trouble." William said quietly. Then he lunged. She was ready, though, and took off running through the door on the other side, laughing as she went down the hall. William's footsteps directly behind her, however, suddenly changed her mood. She ran faster, feeling her blood pump in her throat. She wanted him to catch her, but she also kind of didn't. </p><p>          She dashed behind a table, putting it between them. William smiled at her again, but it was a crooked primal grin, as he leaned onto the table with both hands. "You can't run all night. I'll catch you eventually."</p><p>          "And... what will happen when you do?" She asked breathlessly. He blew out a laugh that was really more of a whoosh of air.</p><p>          "How about I show you." And without warning, William snatched out at her, seemingly aiming for her neck, but she leaned away just enough so he grabbed her shirt front instead, balling it up with his fist and pulling her across the table to him. "Luckily for you, I have developed a soft spot for this little game, and I'm not ready for it to end just yet." He growled.</p><p>          "Wha-" she started to ask, confused, but before she could finish he crashed his mouth into hers. It certainly wasn't what she had imagined kissing him would be. It was rough, and a little sloppy, but incredibly demanding. She could feel her whole body caving into him, wanting to oblige his fervor. He pulled away, but not before biting her lip somewhat sharply. </p><p>          "Go on, then." he said, a wild sort of look in his eyes. At her confused look, he pushed her backwards off the table. "Run." He said. Adrenaline pumping, and still tingling from the unexpected kiss, she sort of just stepped backwards into the table behind her. "I said..." he began walking slowly around the table. "Run." She obliged, taking off again around the tables, towards the stage. "I wouldn't go that way." He called, amd shebturned to see that he wasn't running this time. Just pacing, watching her, taking his time. She looked towards Pirate's Cove, but William shook his head. </p><p>          The back room was always locked, leaving just the exit and the kitchen. She dashed for the kitchen instead, and fumbled around in the darkness before slipping into a pantry. The light coming into the kitchen from the doorway was all she had, but it was enough to see through the ventilation slots towards the bottom of the pantry door. After just a bit, shiny black shoes appeared, and walked past the door. How can he not hear my heart beating? She thought, the pounding almost deafening in her ears as the only other sound was slick black soles across the tile floor.</p><p>            "I know you're here," Williams low voice murmured. A slow grin crept across her face, her excitement was almost too much to hold in. "Seems that you've hidden yourself away, like a present. I can't wait to open you up."</p><p>          Wait what?</p><p>          Without warning, the pantry door was flung open and she was pinned to the shelf behind her by her throat. William stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Found you." He said, with a smile that could easily have been misconstrued as genuine, if it weren't for the ferocious glint in his eyes. He eyed her, watched her tremble under his touch, flinch slightly as he stroked her jaw. "Frightened?" he whispered. </p><p>          She wasn't sure what made her say it. She knew that he wanted her to tell him she was. And she certainly had been. So why oh why did she say... "N..no."</p><p>          Williams eyes narrowed. "I'll have to try harder, then." He said, sliding his hand from her neck to the back of her head, collecting a fistful of her hair and pulling her from the safety of her hiding place. She let out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her over to the metal prep table in the center of the kitchen. He swept the leftover bowls and things off the table with a horrendous crash, and slammed her down chest first onto the cold shiny metal, pinning her.</p><p>          "How about now, pet?" he asked. With her arm twisted behind her in William's unwavering grip, his other hand still rooted deeply in her hair, she knew that mouthing off again was not a smart move. So instead she just let out a shaky breath, watching it mist up across the glassy surface. She felt him lean over her from behind, and he pulled her head back to better reach her ear with his lips. "You haven't the slightest idea what you've gotten yourself into..." he purred.</p><p>          He was right, she didn't. But she couldn't wait to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night 3 Bonus Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***SMUT ALERT***<br/>if you don't want smut, just skip this one for now, as Night 4 is in the works!</p><p>OH MY GOD THE TYPOS I'M SO SORRY <br/>I'm going back in to fix them. I wrote his on my phone so bear with me, I promise I tried to edit!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she couldn't stop herself from grinding her hips back against William's, drawing a quiet noise from the back of his throat. He pushed back, pinning her more effectively beneath him. She felt his hand leave the back of her head, only to slide slowly down her back to her hip, where it rested for a brief moment before finding a firm grip on her ass.</p><p>"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he said as he leaned over,  pressing his full weight down onto her. She managed a nod of agreement. "That's right..." he leaned back up and let go of her arm. She started to raise up but she was forced back down rather aggressively. "I didn't say get up." he growled. "I meant it you know. You have no idea what you've gotten into."</p><p>"Well, are you going to demonstrate..." she managed,  "or just yap about it?" </p><p>she didn't expect the silence that followed, for a terrifying moment she thought she'd over stepped a boundary. But then she heard a rustle of fabric and the clink of a belt buckle. Without warning, the leather belt William had been wearing struck across her backside, eliciting a cry of surprise. "Any other smart ass remarks?" he growled. There was definitely a tingling line of heat across her cheek where she'd been struck, and while she kind of wanted him to do it again, she thought better of mouthing off. </p><p>She heard the belt rustle again but before she could do much else, it was slipped over her head and pulled taut around her neck. A rather rude tug followed and she straightened up almost involuntarily. "At least you're a quick learner..." he rasped in her ear,  pulling her back against him and placing the leather between his teeth to hold it tight. </p><p>Hands now free, they slid down her side to her hips, and back up again to her chest to explore and tease. She relaxed back into him a bit, and she could feel his arousal growing behind her.  She wanted to feel more,  so she arched her back slightly, rubbing against him. He seemed to like that, and he took either side of her button down work shirt and tore it open, flinging buttons all over the floor. She tried to look down but a sharp jerk of William's head pulled her back up to attention. His hands next slid down the front of her stomach to her pants. </p><p>his fingertips grazed across the hem, unfastening the button and zipper. While one hand slipped between the fabric of her pants and panties, the other slid back up, bringing her undershirt up with it. She was feeling exposed,  vulnerable. And she was loving it. </p><p>The clasp for her bra was in the front, and William quickly found it and unfastened it too, exposing her chest to the cool air. As his hand explored her newly revealed flesh, the other one crept lower still, glazing briefly across her clit and causing her to flinch and whimper as he made his way between her legs. He slid this fingers back and forth, following the length of her slit through her underpants. </p><p>She bit her lip to try to stifle her little moans of pleasure as he worked, silently begging him for more. As if reading her mind, he pulled her panties aside and continued his movement back and forth,  letting her own arousal coat his fingertips. A finger pressed gently against her opening, but went no farther. She made a noise of protest, but William only chuckled darkly. The hand that had been massaging her breast moved up to the belt, freeing his mouth. "I want you to beg." he said, brushing his lips against her ear. "Beg for me." </p><p>"P...please... William..." </p><p>"Good girl." And he obliged her, pressing his finger through her opening, and then a second. She stopped trying to stifle and let out a moan of pleasure as she felt him begin to palm her sensitive bud while he worked his fingers inside her. In a matter of minutes, she started to feel her pleasure build, driven to the edge by his touch, and his ragged breathing in her ear. He seemed to sense this however, and slowly he retracted his hand from her pants. </p><p>He gave the belt anther sharp tug when she tried to protest,  and instead tugged her pants down to her ankles. Wordlessly, he shoved her back down onto the table, this time eliciting a loud cry from her as her chest was exposed to the cold metal of the stainless steel table. She tried to focus on it,  tell herself it wasn't really so bad, but she forgot all about the cold when,  a moment later,  she heard the rustling of his own trousers. Her panties were pulled aside and something warm pressed against her opening again, bigger then his fingers. </p><p>"You want me?" he asked.</p><p>"yes..." she whispered. But that response earned her a savage tug on the belt, forcing her up a bit. "AH! Yes!" She cried. </p><p>"Good." And he bucked his hips forward, breaking into her hard, earning anther cry from her. He slid out much more slowly that he'd entered, before slamming in again, holding the belt in his hand to keep her from getting too comfortable as be brought his hips slamming into her backside. Each merciless thrust of his hips forced her against the table, but his tight grip on the belt looped around her neck kept her in place. </p><p>She felt Willim lean over her again, without breaking his brutal pace, and grabbed her shoulder with his free hand forcing her back onto him with even more vigor. She had a brief moment of clarity where she was greatful that the night guard worked alone, because the sound of her moaning, and his gruff groans,  were echoing throughout the empty kitchen and doubtless into the rest of the resteraunt as well. She didn't care, the animalistic sounds from behind her only drove even farther into the moment. </p><p>Williams nails dug into her shoulder as he eased his pace, but not his force, taking instead slower more forceful pumps. From her shoulder, his nails dragged across her shoulders, down her back, and raked across her already sore ass cheek. How are his nails so sharp?? she thought, feeling her back arch up like a cat's to meet the assault. "That's right," He breathed, watching her squirm under his touch. He struck her ass with his hand, making her yelp. "You're mine now." He pulled out suddenly, and yanked her back up again by her hair. He turned her roughly to face him, grabbing her jaw with one hand and wasting no time dominating her mouth with his. </p><p>William's hands grabbed her hips and lifted, setting her o on the table in front of him. He pulled the belt off of her neck and instead put it around her wrists. Lost in the haze, she didn't try to resist. Once her wrists were secure, he put them around his neck and dragged her hips to the edge of the table to meet him. He wound his hand back into her hair,  and tilted her head to stare into his eyes, face inches from hers. He maintained that predatory eye contact as he slowly slid himself back into her, relishing her submission.</p><p>He picked his pace back up again, pulling her closer still as he fucked into her. He could feel her legs quaking around his waist, and her loud cries of pleasure seemed to draw out the animal in him. He pulled her head to the side, biting along her jaw, drawing an even louder moan from her body. He growled with satisfaction, then he flicked out his tongue and drew a languid line from her collarbone up the side of her neck, ending with a vicious bite. The tingling sensation of his tongue mixing with the unexpected pain of his teeth sent her crashing over the edge. She let out a scream, clinging to him  amd rolling her hips as if he was the only thing between her and oblivion. </p><p>The force of her climax sent him into a frenzy. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her over onto her back. His hands clasped around her throat as he worked harder and harder into her, losing himself to the animal instinct. Her orgasm ebbing away in waves, and her blood flow being substantially compromised by the grip on her neck sent her head spinning and her eyes rolling back. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe, all she could do was try to focus her wide eyes on the crazed man leaning over her with an animalistic snarl on his lips. Just as she was sure she'd be split in half, or knocked unconscious, he slammed into her one final time with a primal groan, jerking his hips against her as if to reach just a bit deeper as his warmth flooded into her. </p><p>He fell over her, catching himself on his hands on either side of her. They both tried to cath their breath for a moment before William stood up and straightened his tie with a cocky sneer. "Getting awful late, newbie." He tucked himself back into his pants and removed his belt from her wrists. "You've got a long shift tomorrow. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll unlock the doors." And with that, he turned and sauntered out of the kitchen. </p><p>Once her breathing had returned to normal, she shakily sat herself up. Her throat was sore,  her wrists were sore. Her back was sore too, and dear God her ass was on fire. That's gonna bruise for sure, she thought grumpily. She got dressed as best she could with her legs still feeling a bit like jello, then shuffled meekly to the security office.</p><p>He didn't look up at her as she entered, he was sifting though some messy papers left on the desk from the day shift. "i thought I was going to have to come wake you up." he said.  She felt a tick of anger at how nonchalantly he acknowledged her. Her uniform was in tatters, her legs barely worked, her hair was a mess. And he sat there looking as if nothing at all had just happened. </p><p>"Just let me out." she huffed at him. This time he did look up, with a crease in his brow. </p><p>"Still have that sharp tongue, I see." He said quietly. "Maybe I'll have to think of a better use for your mouth." he stood and she jumped back,  heart racing all over again. Christ, she thought, i don't have another round in me... but to her relief he grabbed the keys off the desk and walked out past her to the front to open the door. She hurried along behind him, and as she passed through the door into the cool night air, she heard him say "See you tomorrow." And then the door was shut and locked behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fourth Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A long shift made longer by the pesky night guard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She limped into work the next day, feeling sore and grumpy. She not only had a deep purple stripe across her backside, but she gotten home to find that she had significant claw marks down her back as well as a large bruise on her neck. Her wrists were also a bit red. It had taken all her willpower not to call in "sick," but she had the next day off and she decided to try and power through. </p><p>Her stomach flipped, however, when she walked in to start her shift, and found William Afton in the office, deep in conversation with the closing manager. The mere sight of him made her mouth run dry, and her heart skipped a beat when she tried to move gingerly past them and Afton glanced over at her, making brief eye contact before turning his attention back to the manager. All of her ire at him from the dismissive way he'd treated her the night before melted away before she could hold onto it. The way he arched his eyebrow when their eyes met said more than his words could have. They weren't finished with each other. </p><p>She dropped her purse and coat and scurried off to start her side duties while the restaurant was still slow. She had about an  hour before the dinner rush began to refill all of the cheese and red pepper shakers on the tables, wipe down all the animatronics, replace straws and napkins and plates, and sweep. Plenty of time. Or, it would have been. </p><p>"You missed a spot." Said an arrogant voice from behind her while she swept. She turned to give Afton a sarcastic look, but stopped dead in her tracks at the way he was looking at her. Just like last night,  a mischievous dark gleam in his eyes. He smiled, a crooked little half-grin. "Careful now, don't stop, management is probably watching," he pointed up at the nearest camera. </p><p>"Why are you even here?" She asked,  feeling her cheeks grow red. He shrugged. </p><p>"Management wanted to talk to me about suspicious activity last night."</p><p>"What?!" she asked, suddenly horrified that their little excursion had been caught on camera. </p><p>"oh, yeah." Afton replied, clearly enjoying her panicked expression. "Seems that a bunch of surveillance footage from last night is missing." He smiled wickedly.</p><p>She wanted to hit him with the broom. "You deleted the recording of us?"</p><p>"Well it's certainly not here." He started to walk around her,  as if checking her work. "You didn't think I'd just leave it did you? We'd both be out of a job." He tapped the dust bucket she'd been sweeping into with his foot, releasing a small cloud. "And what a shame that would be." He looked at her pointedly and then sauntered away, leaving her livid.</p><p>The rest of the day was an absolute nightmare with Afton hanging over everything she did. Every little slip, every little mistake she made, he was there to point it out. To correct her. To make matters worse, when she was really trying to concentrate she would catch him starting at her and even with the events of the night before still etched into her mind, it was a bit unsettling. Perhaps she really didn't know what she'd gotten into... </p><p>"Why is he still here?" She demanded of the shift manager, in a rare moment she was able to catch him alone. </p><p>"Who, Afton?" The manager said without looking up from the papers on the desk. "He was already here,  so I asked him to run some routine maintenance on the animatronics, we were getting complaints of them behaving weirdly so he's performing some diagnostics."</p><p>"So he's a mechanic now?" she asked sarcastically. </p><p>This time the manager did look up. "He's actually quite handy with tech now if you don't go find something better to do than play Twenty Questions with me I'll put you on closing shift tomorrow." That was no light threat, as she hadn't had a day off since this fiasco started, and as she hurried out of the office. Just outside the doorway and out of sight of the manager, she ran directly into William. Again.</p><p>"You've got to stop trying to run me over, newbie." He said with the smirk she'd come to expect from him. </p><p>"You've got to stop following me around." She fired back. William clicked his tongue and shook his head, leaning his arm up against the wall. </p><p>"Who says I'm following you around? Awfully presumptuous of you." He stared down at her, looking more like a predator than a night guard. Or a mechanic for that matter. They stared at each other for a moment before she realized that he was challenging her, daring her to admit that she'd been keeping an eye on him too. </p><p>"Fine." she spat, storming past him to resume her work.</p><p>Around the middle of her shift, she decided she'd had enough. If William was so determined to antagonize her, why couldn't she return the favor? After all, the night before made it clear that she wasn't the only one who had certain feelings. Two can play the game of cat and mouse. </p><p>After that moment, she spent her time being just as frustrating every chance she got. It started with little things, like bending over in front of him at just the right moment, or biting her lip when she knew he was looking, rubbing her wrists. And she was shocked to see that is appeared to be working. Not that Afton would show it openly. But she noticed his brows furrowing, his gaze shooting suddenly away. Quickly engrossing himself with the animatronics when she got too bold with her expressions. </p><p>At one point, he'd taken almost the entirety of Chicka's back half apart for "routine tune up" which is normally not allowed during dining hours but he'd insisted to the management that it simply couldn't wait or it could get expensive. She walked over behind Chicka where William was elbow deep in the hardware, and clicked her tongue.</p><p>"Now you're just reaching for excuses to stay." She snarked. He glared up at her, clearly not pleased that his little game had been turned around on him. "What's the matter? Not enjoying my little performance?" His scowl deepened a bit, and he went back to banging arpund inside the animatronic. "Awh, no then?" She continued, emboldened by his lack of response. "But wait, I thought you weren't stalking me?"</p><p>The was a loud clang as something inside chicka was dropped, possibly a wrench. He very slowly turned to look back up at her, arching a single eyebrow. "Watch yourself, little girl." He said quietly. The ice in his tone and his eyes made her heart stop. She took an involuntary step backwards, wondering if she'd pushed too far. </p><p>"W-what's the matter?" she asked, trying to sound unperturbed even though her voice cracked just a bit. "Can't take the heat?"</p><p>He chuckled darkly but the humor didn't reach his eyes. "So bold. Don't you know that you're the one playing with fire?" The tension in the air between them was suddenly thick and heavy. "You're lucky." He said calmly.</p><p>"why's that?"</p><p>"Too many people around to teach you a lesson." </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. "Hm. You've got a weird definition of lucky." She said, and she sort of just trailed off.</p><p>"Don't you have a job to do?" He asked. </p><p>"Don't you have a chicken to fix?" she snapped back, before turning to storm away. Before she'd taken more than half a step, a lighting bolt seemed to strike her across her ass. Right across the giant bruise she was still nursing from the night before. She sqeaked before she could stop herself, covering her mouth and glancing up to see if anyone had heard her, but the din of the resteraunt was so loud that it appeared no one had noticed. </p><p>She spun back on William, livid, to see what had happened. He was still working on Chicka, but the cloth rag he had been using was laid across his lap now. He glanced back at her as she started to move away again,  this time limping slightly from the new assult on her already sore posterior. "Jackass." She called back at him.</p><p>The evening was starting to wind down after the dinner rush, although there were still numerous tables and a couple birthday parties still lingering around the pizzeria. She leaned her head into the office to call to the manager. "Hey, I'm gonna start my side work." A grunt of affirmation was givin in response, and she made her way towards the back rooms. </p><p>It happened too fast for her to really register, her initial thought was that somehow she'd been hit by a car. One minute she was walking down the hall, the next a tremendous force had knocked her sideways into the spare parts room. It was pitch black inside and she immediately fell over something on the floor. A bucket? A HEAD?! The rational part of her brain reminded her that spare parts for animatronics were a thing but before she could take any sort of relief from that she a hand wrap around her throat and lift her back up again, before shoving her against the wall. The only light was from a tiny sliver of light where the door wasn't closed all the way, and as her eyes adjusted she made out the face of William Afton. </p><p>"Thought you were going to tease me all day and just get away with it, didn't you." He growled. She felt her whole body lighting up with electricity. </p><p>"Maybe." she said back. "Didn't seem like you were gonna do much about it."</p><p>He struck her across the face, hard enough to turn her head but not hard enough to leave a mark. She smiled defiantly. This game was much more fun than she'd imagined. "Again with that smart mouth." He said, reaching down to unfasten his belt and pulling it free. "I'll teach you to keep it under control." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Night 4 Bonus Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***smut alert***</p><p>you know the drill, don't want any smut, don't read ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thought you were going to tease me all day and just get away with it, didn't you." He growled. She felt her whole body lighting up with electricity. </p><p>"Maybe." she said back. "Didn't seem like you were gonna do much about it."</p><p>He struck her across the face, hard enough to turn her head but not hard enough to leave a mark. She smiled defiantly. This game was much more fun than she'd imagined. "Again with that smart mouth." He said, reaching down to unfasten his belt and pulling it free. "I'll teach you to keep it under control." </p><p>He wound his fingers into her hair and  pulled her away from the wall. "Get on your knees." He said. But she didn't comply, partially because she could barely move from the haze in her mind, and partially because she was almost high on the adrenaline of frustrating him. With a growl, he shoved her roughly down to her knees. He grabbed her jaw and forced her face upwards to look at him. The way his unusual eyes bored into hers made her whole body tremble with anticipation. He didn't break that intense eye contact as he slowly started undoing the  front of his trousers. He smiled when her eyes widened with sudden panic, and she turned to look at the slightly open closet door. "You'll just have to be quiet then, won't you." He said, sliding himself out from the folds of his pants and truly enjoying her look of pleading. </p><p>She stared up at him, weighing her options. On the one hand, her body was almost aching for him. On the other, he was a smug asshole. Slowly, she turned her head away from him. </p><p>"I thought so. I  was hoping I hadn't broken you yet." He muttered, grabbing her hair yet again and jerking her head back again. She had opened her mouth to yelp in pain, but he shoved himself into her before she could, leaving her with just a muffled cry. He wasn't gigantic, just about average size which still proved to be more of a mouthful than she'd anticipated. Fingers tightly buried in her hair, he pressed his length into her mouth with agonizing slowness, drinking in every little expression on her face. He went until he felt her resist, then tightened his grip and pushed his hips forward, bringing her all the way to the base. He held himself there for a few moments, watching her eyes tear up a bit as she tried not to gag on him. He waited for a bit longer, then slid himself out, leaving a small thin trail of saliva from her tongue to his tip. "Are you going to be a good girl, or am I going to have to fuck your mouth into submission?" He asked, his breathing a bit heavy. </p><p>She hadn't ever been a huge fan of dirty talk before, but the thick wanting sort of tone in his quiet voice sent her over the edge. In that moment, she realized he was talking tough but she was the one with the power. She grabbed his hips and pulled him back into her mouth, determined to make him melt. He let out a little moan when she grabbed him and took him back into her mouth, she had managed to catch him off guard.</p><p>He stumbled back a step, and she scooted forward on her knees, never breaking the seal of her lips over his manhood, until he backed all way into the work bench.</p><p>One hand propping himself up on the table behind him, the other gripping her hair only this time instead of controlling her head, he was holding on for dear life. His scent, his taste, his attempts to muffle the little groans of pleasure, all drove her even more wild. She dug her fingertips into his hips, pulling him closer to her. </p><p>She was desperate to give him pleasure, desperate to show him that she could bring him to his knees as easily as he had her. When she glanced up, she could see him looking down at her and for a moment he almost looked... like a normal guy. Eyes clouded with pleasure, mouth slightly open, ragged breathing, even his grip on her hair was slipping and she slapped it away entirely as she worked.</p><p>His moans were getting louder, and  she knew that she couldn't keep going or risk them getting caught. She saw her chance, and  she took it. She went back down on him, all the way to the base, then slidback up with her mouth open, the flat of her tongue caressing the bottom of his shaft the whole way. She hummed with satisfaction as she felt his whole body shudder. "I thought you said we had to be quiet?" she asked, flashing him a triumphant smirk. </p><p>he looked down at her, almost as if in confusion... "Don't stop..." he whispered, voice slightly hoarse. She just looked back up at him and licked her lips. He shuddered again. "P-please..." he reached out for her head but there was no need, she heard what she wanted. She took him back into her mouth and this time she didn't hold anything back. She reached up under his shirt to his chest and dragged her fingers back down, lightly scratching as she went and his whole body convulsed and he moaned "Ah shit!" rather loudly. He almost lost his balance on the table behind him.</p><p>She stopped long enough to say "Shh! Or I'll stop." And then went right back to it. She heard him growl in protest, and had to stop herself from smiling. She could feel him start to tremble under her touch, and she knew he was getting close. She gripped his shirt tightly, and started undulating her tongue and humming with pleasure against against him. Hearing her sent him spiraling and he vocaized again before he could quiet himself, "Fuck... I'm..."</p><p>She shoved herself back down over him, taking him all the way into her throat as he released, digging her nails into his chest and hip as if she was ripping the pleasure right out of his core. She held him there for just a moment, then stood up, wiped her mouth, and looked him deep in the eyes. "I'm the only one in control of my mouth, thank you." She ran her fingers though her hair, and strode out of the closet, leaving him collapsed against the table, fighting for breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Fifth Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A night off? I don't think so.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she pulled up to the darkened pizzeria, squinting into her headlights through the heavy rainfall. She'd been in such a hurry to dash out of work the night before without having to see William again that she'd left her purse. Her day off had been absolutely jam packed with other things to do that she hadn't been free to retrieve it, until now. Part of her, she had to admit, may have dawdled on purpose. How would he respond to her actions from the previous night?</p><p>She steeled herself and dashed to the door through the rain. With the darkness around her and the streetlight directly overhead, it was amlost impossible to see the blood on the pavement, being gently washed away, and she stepped right over it without realizing it.</p><p>She did however find it odd that the door seemed to be ajar. She thought William would have to come let her in, but she was thankful for the quick exit from the rain. Unusually, most of the lights in the building were off. She could see a faint glow coming from the office, though, and she made her way there. Something didn't feel quite right...</p><p>"William?" she asked, rounding the corner into the security office. He wasn't there. A less than pleasant chill ran down her spine, she leaned into the hallway. "William?" she called, but only heard the hauntic echo of her own voice.</p><p>unnerved, she stepped up to the desk, looking for some sign that he even came in. It seemed that most employees at Fazbear Entertainment didn't take their jobs, or their schedules seriously so it could be possible that he simply wasn't there... but then why was the door open...</p><p>No, someone was here. She caught a brief flash of movement on the camera, but it was gone before she could focus on it. "What on earth..." she mumbled to herself. She looked down to the controls for the security system. Seemed simple enough, point and click? So, she started checking the other cameras, but with the resteraunt so dark, it didn't do her much good. The lights right outside the office always got stuck, so for them to be any use shed have to hold them down. Nothing for it. She made her way back down the black hall towards the exit, guiding herself with her fingertips on the walls. Was the wall... wet? She shook her hand with disgust, there was obviously a leak somewhere with how hard it was pouring outside.</p><p>She wiped her hand off on her coat, amd then looked up to the exit door. It was shut, the locking metal bolt securely in place. But that wasn't wat caught her eye. No, in the red glow of the "EXIT" sign, she made out foot prints on the tile. The lead right up to the door, then away again. That wasn't there when I came in, she thought to herself. The prints were dark.</p><p>Almost as if in slow motion, she glanced down at her hand. Now that she was near the exit, she she could see that it was not smeared with water. Nor was her coat. No, it was shiny. Sticky. And dark. She gasped and tore her coat off, throwing it down to the floor. She spun around, but there just wasn't enough light to make out anything around her. "Will!" She screamed, praying that he was okay and hadn't been mugged. But the voice that suddenly rang out all around her made her blood run cold. It was coming from the PA system. "Ah, newbie. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time." It was him, but he sounded different. Almost... chipper. "Well, that's okay. We knew this game couldn't go on forever." She took a step backwards, towards the exit. "Oh, don't bother. I took the liberty of making sure the door was bolted up good and tight." she glanced up at the security camera by the door. He was watching her.</p><p>"This is your favorite part, right?" the voice continued. "The chase? Or I suppose, rather, in this case it's going to be more of a hunt." she looked down the hall, towards the security office. The only place she knew she could seal herself in and be safe. And he was in there, he had to be. "It's nothing personal, you understand." He went on, watching her shuffle from one foot to the other though the camera. "I like you and all, you just have really bad timing. And I think you'll understand why I can't let you out. But hey, it doesn't have to be all bad. Come to the office. Let's talk." "fuck you!" she yelled, trembling with fear. "I thought you'd feel that way. Tell you what, newbie. Impress me, I might let you live. I'll even leave the lights off for you. If I can't catch you before midnight, I won't kill you."</p><p>she looked all around, panic building in her chest. She knew that with the light off, the security cameras were useless. Get away from the exit light, she thought. She ran to the table into the inviting darkness, and slipped beneath one. She tried to quiet her breathing. Is this really happening? She thought, glancing back at the exit, at the body foot prints. The blood on her hands... she tried to suppress a gag, she could smell it now. The scent of iron was thick in the air...</p><p>That's when she heard it. The sticky, rhythmic tapping of black soles coming down the hall. He was in no hurry, and accompanying his relaxed pace was a sound that she would remember. He was whistling.</p><p>she covered her mouth with her clean hand, only to realize it was wet too. Her pants as well... the floor was slick with blood, it was everywhere. She had to supress anther gag as he passed by her, and she crawled as slowly as she could deeper into the resteraunt, hearing the whistling fade farther away behind her.</p><p>Her eyes were staring to adjust just a bit, enough to tell shapes at a close distance. Even so, being on the floor in the dark smeared with... well she didn't want to think about it, it was highly disorienting even though the layout of the pizzeria was rather simple. She wasn't entirely sure where she was until she almost ran into a tall metal table. The kitchen? She'd made it all the way to the kitchen? She moved from a crawl to a crouch, carefully raising herself up using the table for stability. She realized that she had no way to tell what time it was, none of the analog clocks lit up at night.</p><p>She reached out to touch the table for reassurance, thinking to herself how bizarre it was that just two nights ago it had been the center star for a night of passion. However, her fingers did not brush cool metal. No, instead they grazed across a wet, tough jean-like material. Jeans. Her mind refused to register what was happening right away. She gripped the fabric, something firm and warm was underneath. She tried to jump backwards away from the body, but slipped on a pool of what she could only assume to be more blood. She fell hard, hitting her elbow against the grout and hearing a sickening snap. The pain that shot through her arm was unrivaled, but she managed to keep her cry of pain from leaving her lips.</p><p>she felt her eyes cloud up with tears and she tried desperately to blink them away, praying to any God who would listen that Afton hadn't heard her fall. She didn't know how long she laid there, probably only a matter of minutes but each one passed like an eternity. She could hear him far away in the distance, rummaging around in what she assumed was the parts closet. </p><p>Fighting the nausea that swept though her every time she tried to move, she dragged herself back up. The reality had sunken in, and her will to live was starting to edge in over the pain and fear. She had to get out. She crept forward, back the way she'd come, knowing that staying in the kitchen wasn't an option. it would be too easy, it's where he'd led her last time. But where could she go? He knew she was afraid of the animatronics, perhaps he wouldn't look for her there?</p><p>hoping desperately that she'd chosen the right direction, she started to slide herself across the tile of the dining room, keeping her hurt arm tucked in close. For speed she would sacrifice stealth, and she decided it wasn't a worthy trade. So, quiet as a mouse, she pushed onward. A sudden noise, seemingly coming from all around her, almost scared the life from her and she curled up into a fetal ball. It was the PA again.</p><p>"Well well well, newbie. Just 60 seconds to go. I have to say, I didn't think you'd make it this far." her heart pounded so hard that she was sure that she'd pass out, and she fought hard to control her breathing. It's okay, she told herself. You know where he is now. "So why don't we make this more exciting. Call it our lightening round. Our... sudden death round." He sounded like he was announcing a sports game, he wasn't even trying to hide his excitement. "If you can beat me to the exit, I'll let you out."</p><p>She looked around, and saw the red glow of the exit light. Whether she believed him or not, it was her only chance. Her heartbeat was roaring in her ears, deafening. She shakily got to her feet and stumbled forward, into sort of a clumsy run. Her legs were not happy with the amount of crouching, and it felt like she was running on pins and needles. Her shoes were loud and slippery but she no longer cared. That little red light was all she had... if she could just get to it... she was so close... She reached out as she ran with her strong arm, reaching towards the red light... she was so close...</p><p>her fingers almost brushed the metal door... she felt a hand close over her mouth, another snake around her waist pulling her back... </p><p>she was so close...</p><p>"Hello, love..." he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Her vision, his voice, the pain in her arm... everything blurred into red light, and then faded into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bonus Night Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>she's finally awake... but I bet she wishes she wasn't... sorry for the 2 part ending i just wanted to get something out for your since you're all so sweet and patient ^_^ it'll be worth the wait i promise!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tap, tap, tap. The first thing she became aware of was a strange tapping sound, followed by a wave of nausea from a killer headache. She squinted her eyes tight, whimpering from the pain. She was laying on the ground, on her back,  somewhere cold and dimly lit. </p><p>The tapping became more prominent as she opened her eyes, and the purple blur she saw slowly came into focus. William was seated a little ways away at a small table, one leg crossed over the other. He had a knife, and was absent-mindedly tossing the pointed end into the table, then prying it loose. Tap. Tap. Tap. But the moment he looked down at her, and his pale eyes connected with hers, the tapping stopped abruptly. </p><p>Panic seized her,  and she tried to stand, but became suddenly aware that her arms weren't moving. She looked up above her head, and saw that her wrists had been tied together with a length of rope, that had been slipped through a metal hitch on the floor. He watched her struggle for a moment, with a passive interest, before getting lazily to his feet. She tried to pull against the rope, but was greeted by a sharp agonizing pain in her arm.</p><p>William knelt down next to her, resting his arm across his knee. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm pretty sure it's dislocated." He spoke as if discussing the weather. </p><p>"Where am I?" She asked, trying to struggle through the shooting pain in her arm. She felt cold and realized with a pang of horror that she was in only her underclothes.</p><p>"Doesn't matter." He replied. His response made her blood run cold.</p><p>"William, let me up. I want to go home." she tried again. </p><p>"Mm, no,  sorry. Can't do that newbie." He was crouched next to her hurt arm,  and he ran his fingers from her shoulder to her elbow, watching her flinch when he reached the tender spot. "I'm sure you understand why, you're a clever girl. Shame, truly. But I really am quite fond of you, I hope you know that. After all, you're still breathing, which is more than our friend in the kitchen can say." He shrugged, but at the mention of the body in the kitchen, all the memories of what had happened in the Pizzaria started to flood in. The body, the blood. William's voice over the PA.</p><p>"You said you wouldn't kill me..." she said,  eyes wide. </p><p>"I won't." He replied flippantly. "Of course, you would probably be surprised what you can live through. Take this, for example." He unfastened his belt and slipped it from his belt loops.</p><p>She struggled against the restraints, but her dislocated elbow throbbed with pain. She tried to scream, but as she opened her mouth, William shoved his belt between her teeth, folded double. "now, now, none of that." He said, eyes sparkling sadistically. </p><p>"We don't want you biting off your own tongue. After all, this is going to hurt."</p><p>Her eyes widened as he grabbed her hurt arm. She shook her head, begging him with her eyes. He flashed a crooked grin, and jerked her elbow with a sickening snap. She convulsed in pain, biting against the belt and trying to scream as the joint snapped back into place. He leaned in close to her face.</p><p>"Now, doesn't that feel better?" she felt a hot tear slide down the side of her face as she whimpered.</p><p>"Shh, shhh..." Afton cooed, stroking her face. "We're just getting started, newbie." </p><p>She tried desperately to wriggle away from him,  but his hand shot out to grip her thigh, keeping her close. "And now I don't have to hold back. I owe you for that little stunt you pulled, , remember? I have to remind you..." he trailed his fingers up her thigh a ways before taking a painful grip on her hip. ".. who you're dealing with." </p><p>She winced at his grasp, and managed to work his belt out from between her teeth. "William, please..." she started, but she was cut short.</p><p>"You should already know there's no point. I always get what I want." </p><p>"Who... who's in the kitchen?" She hated asking, she didn't want to know. But, she had to... Afton smiled with the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"That would be your dear old manager, love." </p><p>her heart twisted painfully. I mean she hadn't been overly fond of the man,  but for him to be dead... "...why?" she whispered. </p><p>A dark chuckle came from deep within him. "We had a bit of a disagreement. I already told you, I always get what I want. There was an incident that's of little consequence to you, but he waved to move me to day shift."</p><p>"You... you KILLED a man.... because he wanted to change your schedule?!" she cried in horror.</p><p>He laughed again, clearly enjoying her fright. "Wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I'm a creature of habit. I like my routine." he reached up and gripped her jaw. "I think I'm going to add a new part to my routine. You realize you're not going to leave here, right?"</p><p>"Where is here?" she asked, voice cracking a bit.</p><p>"Oh, we're still in the resteraunt. Henry Emily and I are friends, didn't you know? I practically helped him build this place. He put in this little basement room just for me, so I would have somewhere to work on my... projects. Completely sound proof. Highly secured. All to myself..." his fingers traced back down from her jaw to grace lightly across her neck. </p><p>"Of course," he continued, standing back up. "I can't get too carried away with you ... I've got a hell of a mess to clean up in the kitchen. And the dining area. And the hall. They make such a mess when they run." he flashed a wink at her, then stood to leave. "Don't worry. I'll be back. And I'll take good care of you." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bonus Night, part Two: Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He promised he'd come back. He promised he'd take good care of her. Of course, it's all a matter of perspective, isn't it? </p><p>Heads up,  TW!!! This part is why there's a non/con tag on this story, if you are uncomfortable with non/con don't keep reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She struggled for what felt like hours, but it was no use. Even if her arms had both been at full strength, the bindings were too strong. There was nothing to do but wait, straining her ears for any little sound. If anything was going on outside the room, there was no evidence. She was alone; but not for long. </p><p>Her eyes snapped up to the door when the handle started to turn. For a fleeting moment, she prayed it would be someone, anyone, but him. The police. An electrician. Hell, even Freddy Fazbear himself could walk through that door.. She didn't care as long as it wasn't...</p><p>William Afton strode into the room, not even looking at her. He was loosening his tie and unrolling his shirt sleeves. He looked severely agitated. Wisely, she kept silent and watched him with wide eyes. </p><p>His hair was distressed, and matted with sweat. His hands were clean, but as he pulled his tie from around his neck and slipped off his security vest, even in the low light she could tell his purple button up shirt was absolutely spattered with dark red. A small sound of dismay escaped her before she could stop it and William froze. He had started undoing the top button on his collar, but a strange chill fell across the room as he turned towards her, as if suddenly remembering she was there. </p><p>His pale eyes seemed almost surreal in the lighting, and as he faced her she could see more blood splattered on the side of his face. "Well, well..." he muttered, still standing unnaturally still, the only thing moving was his eyes across her body. "There you are, newbie. Almost forgot about you, didn't I?" He dropped his arms, and flashed a crooked smile that definitely did not reach his eyes.</p><p>William stepped over her,  and grabbed at her wrists still above her head. For a sweet, fleeting moment,  she thought he was going to let her go. But her wrists remained bound even as he untied them from their anchor point, and she was hauled roughly backwards into a sitting position against an industrial metal shelf. Once again, her wrists were fastened above her head. </p><p>She recoiled as William's hand reached out to her, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away. He hesitated for a moment, then grabbed her jaw and forced her head back towards him. "What's the matter, love?" he said, stroking her cheek with his pointer finger, and gradually increasing the pressure on her jaw. "Now that the work's done, the fun can begin." </p><p>She tried again to wiggle out of his grip but it earned her a rough jerk of his hand. She grunted, but he smiled, much more genuine this time. "Aah. there's that little spark. I still haven't decided if it would be more to fun to fan that flame, or extinguish it." he said. She glared at him, and he ran his thumb across her lower lip. She wasn't sure where it came from, but suddenly the urge to fight him began to grow, and she bit viciously at his thumb.</p><p>William grimaced, but instead of jerking his hand away, he forced his thumb the rest of the way into her mouth, gripping down mercilessly on her tongue and forcing her mouth open. She made a noise that was somewhere halfway between anger and pain. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to try again. After a moment he finally relinquished his painful hold. </p><p>She seemed to sense his feeling of victory, and  her eyes narrowed. All of her fear in that instant melted away into anger, and she did the only thing she could think of with the sting of iron from his thumb still on her tongue, she spat at him. He stared at her for a long moment, biting the inside of his cheek. She felt the hairs raise up at the back of her neck, and the temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees.</p><p>"Okay." he said flatly. He nodded his head once before he pounced forward. </p><p>His hand caught the side of her face and turned her,  slamming her head into the shelf with a bang. The cold metal pressed into her cheek and she tasted a drop of warm iron in her mouth. she couldn't see him but she could hear a rustle of fabric and she started to struggle again. She screamed, but it was more a sound of anger and desperation than one of fear. She pulled her legs up to try and shove him away with her knees, but he easily shoved them to either side, lurching forward and pushing her even more cruelly against the shelf. She felt his warm bare body press against her lewdly and screamed again, but it was no use. </p><p>He shifted a little bit, until he was lined up directly below her opening, and he finally let go of her head to grab her hips instead. "scream for me," he growled, and he shoved himself inside her, pulling down on her hips, burying himself completely. And she did, a long desperate cry for help, for him to stop,  for anything. She didn't get her wish.</p><p>On his knees, he towered over her, and he leaned his head down to graze his teeth across her shoulder, relishing how warm she felt around him, the way she tightened and twisted on top of him gave him a rush of pleasure and power unlike anything he'd imagined. He put his arms up to grab the metal shelf and used it to drive his full weight against her, shoving back against the shelf with each push of his hips.</p><p>He rocked her against him with an almost savage ferocity, his own growls of pleasure barely audible over her cries of protest and repetitive banging of the metal shelf behind them. No matter how hard she tried to fight, she also couldn't deny that her body was betraying her. Her skin was blushing, and she was fighting the urge to grind against him. The building heat in her core made her stomach heave and she took every opportunity she had to try and bite at him, cause him any sort of discomfort or pain to retaliate... but everything she did only seemed to drive him on</p><p>She let out a moan that she couldn't stop, one that didn't sound like her other noises of protest. He stopped for a moment, taken by surprise, and she thought for a moment that he was going to think up some obscene way to make her pay for the unlikely outburst, but he leaned back a bit to examine her face, easing his pace to more of an ebbing flow. They both were panting, and a slow smile crept across his lips.</p><p>"You like that, don't you?" He asked, voice raspy. </p><p>"Fuck you" she spat at him, venom dripping from her tongue. </p><p>"You can't lie to me..." he pushed back into her, and she couldn't stifle the whimper that came from her throat. He chuckled, and grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up as he raised up on his knees before slammimg her back against the shelf, instead of resuming his brutal pace, he slowed his strokes but pushed with much more force, ensuring that she felt every single inch of him.</p><p>"Give in to me." He hissed in her ear, pushing her up against the shelf with each long stroke. </p><p>"No..." she growled, between moans. It wasn't fair that he was starting to feel so good. She hated it. She hated him,  more than anything on this earth. </p><p>"Give... in..." he panted, and he ran his tongue across her shoulder, working his mouth against her neck, and up to her jawline. She was fighting him but he could feel her body tensing and it drove him wild. He gripped the shelf and pulled against it pinning her even harder against it.</p><p>"Fuck yo-" she didn't get to finish, he slammed his hand over her mouth, turning her head away again. </p><p>"Shut up... and fucking come for me..." he growled into her ear. He picked up his pace again, and she could feel it building. She couldn't stop it, the sensation, his sudden change in demeanor, the overwhelming feeling of it all... He let go of her mouth as she cried out, loud, her whole body jerking with pleasure and her attempt to hold it in. </p><p>"No...Fuck!" she screamed, her forced climax sending William over the edge. </p><p>"YES," he groaned, burying himself as his own release overcame him. He held her there for a moment, breathing hard, before leaning back to look at her. She glared at him, teeth bared like a cornered animal, sweat coating her body, angry tears sliding down her face. If looks could kill, he'd be well on his way to meet his maker. He chuckled darkly, pulling out and letting her fall to the ground. He stood, and tucked himself back into his pants. He reached up, and unhooked her wrists from their anchor high above her head.</p><p>She collapsed against the cold floor, almost dizzied by the blood flow returning to her arms. "Can't have them falling off, now can we?" he murmured. "Feel free to explore. I set this place up just for you." He turned to walk away into the darkness, before turning back to face her. "See you tomorrow,  newbie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>